


What Dreams May Come

by castielshoneybee



Series: Dream a Little Dream [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, F/M, No wife, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Alternate universe where soulmates share dreams in the months leading up to their meeting.The reader catches an episode of Supernatural and realizes the man she's been dreaming about is Jared Padalecki. So how do you go about meeting a celebrity?





	1. Reader

You sat at your vanity table, trying not to giggle, as you took the last of your makeup off. Your eyes darted to the bathroom doorway, then flew back to the mirror as he stepped out into the room.

“You almost done, babe? I'm beat.” he walked over to the bed, slipping off his watch and putting it on the nightstand before pulling the covers back.

“Yeah, just another minute.” You watched him in the mirror as you pretended to finish up. He climbed in, then pulled the blanket up and stretched out. Or, more accurately, tried to stretch out. You bit back a laugh.

“What the hell? Goddammit! Seriously? Short sheeting the bed? Are we at camp?” Laughter overtook you as you watched him struggle in the blankets.

“Maybe you just grew more since last night.” He shot you a bitch face as he climbed out of the bed. You got up and crossed the room, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head against his chest, still giggling. 

“That was mean.” He enveloped you in a hug. 

“No it wasn't. It was a classic, and still funny.” You breathed in his scent. “Mmmm, I love you, Jared.”

“I love you too, now help me fix this so we can go to bed.”

****

You opened your eyes, still giggling from your dream. You stretched, thinking. That was a good one. You wondered who he was, and when you would meet him. Maybe it would be in a coffee shop with you each getting the other's coffee by accident. Maybe you'd trip on the street, and he'd catch you. You couldn't help but think it would be hopelessly romantic, like something out of a rom-com. You definitely wouldn’t miss him in a crowd. He's so tall he's probably a head above everyone else. You knew his name was Jared, but that's no help. It’s not common like John, but it's not a particularly rare name, either. The dreams were getting more vivid. You smelled him this time. It wouldn't be long.

****

Sitting on the subway headed to work, you tried to read your book, but it was difficult with the rude person next to you watching something on their phone without ear buds. You liked Kansas just fine, but come on! A voice spoke over the music. You knew that voice. Your eyes flashed over to the screen. It was him.

“Excuse me, what are you watching?” The woman seemed very enthused to talk about it.

“Supernatural! It's great! You should give it a try!”

“Who is that?”

“Jared Padalecki. Isn't he hot?”

“Yeah, he most definitely is.”

****

As soon as you got into the office, you hit the Google. Jared Padalecki. God he's handsome. An actor on apparently a pretty popular television show. That's crazy! How had you not seen that show?

“Hey, whatcha doing?” You spun your chair around.

“I found him, Kim!”

“Wait! Him him?” She grabbed her chair and swung it into your cubicle, plopping herself into it next to you. She looked at the screen. “That's Jared Padalecki! Your Jared is Jared Padalecki? Holy shit!”

“I'm kinda freaking out, Kim.”

“No shit! I would be too! He is seriously hot.”

“What do I do? I never imagined he'd be a celebrity. How the hell do I meet a celebrity?”

“Well, they film in Vancouver, and you've got some vacation time coming. Maybe you should take it.”

“And do what? Walk up and say, ‘Hi, I'm here to see Jared Padalecki. He's my soulmate?’ They'd have security on me in five seconds.”

“You gotta be more low key than that. Find out where they're filming and hang around.”

“So, stalk him. Don't think so.”

“It's not stalking when it's your soulmate! You could send him a tweet.”

Have you seen his Twitter? Half the comments are women saying they had a dream about him and asking if he had it too. It's likely he doesn't even look at them.” You heard a throat clear behind you. Your boss. 

“Good morning ladies. Hey, I just got off the phone with the Seattle office. They're having a lot of trouble. I want to send you out to train them on the new software.” You nod. 

“Sure, no problem.”

“Great. You'll fly out Monday, do three days of training, then fly back Friday.” Kim leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“Vancouver's only a few hours from Seattle.”

“Hey Mike? Can you fly me back on Sunday? I think I'd like to spend the weekend out there.”

“I don't see a problem with that.”

“Thanks!”

****

This is crazy. You debated, holding your passport in your hand. You could just have a nice weekend in Seattle, or you could possibly meet the literal man of your dreams. You sighed and threw the passport in your bag.

****

Training had been uneventful, and so had the drive to Vancouver. You flopped onto the bed in your hotel room. This is a bad idea. You'd poked around online until you found out where they were filming, but you were hesitant. It just felt weird. You sucked it up and headed out to your rental car. A few miles away from the filming location, you pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and picked up your phone.

“I can't do it, Kim. It's too weird. It feels too stalker-y.”

“You can too do it! Go get your man!”

“I can't. I'm chickening out. Listen, I'm going to go into this restaurant I'm parked outside of, get some lunch, and reassess my options.”

“You call me when you're done!”

“Will do.”

“Good luck!” You hung up the phone, grabbed your bag, and got out of the car. The restaurant looked like a nice little lunch spot. It wasn’t large or fancy, but it looked clean, and the food you saw as you were being seated looked good. As you tucked into your salad, the bell above the door jingled. You automatically looked up. Your breath caught in your throat. It was him. He froze in the doorway as his eyes locked with yours. Someone pushed him from behind, and he stumbled forward. You stood up as he crossed the room in four strides. He stopped in front of you and breathed your name. You smiled.

“Hi, Jared.”


	2. Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's POV

Jared hummed his way around the kitchen, plucking toast from the toaster, buttering it, and placing it perfectly on the plate. He adjusted the plate on the tray to make room for the tiny vase of flowers, then stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

“Morning.” He whirled around on his heel. She stood in the doorway, looking adorable in his black v-neck, sporting messy bed hair and still rubbing her eyes. He smiled. 

“Aww, dammit! You weren't supposed to wake up yet!”

“M’kay. I'll go back to bed.” She yawned, turned around, and shuffled off toward the stairs. He watched her go, wishing his t-shirt was just a little shorter. He fixed her coffee just like she liked it, then placed it on the tray. Picking it up, he continued to hum as he made his way up the stairs and toward the bedroom. She'd propped herself up with pillows and was adjusting the blankets around herself when he walked in the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. “Oh, breakfast in bed? What a nice surprise!” He shook his head and chuckled as he set the tray on her lap, then went around to his side and crawled in next to her.

“Nice recovery.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday, beautiful." He reached out to grab a strawberry from her plate, and she slapped his hand away.

“Hey! Mine!”

“Okay, okay. What do you wanna do today?” She picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. 

“Honestly? What I really wanna do is a whole lot of nothing. Can we just spend the day hanging out here, maybe have the Ackleses over for dinner, drinks, and cards later?” He grinned at her, then booped her nose.

“Anything for my girl.”

****

The crick in his neck woke him. He tried to readjust and go back to sleep, but the airplane seat wasn't very forgiving. The intercom pinged, followed by the captain's tinny voice. 

_Folks, we're starting our descent into the Seattle area. Please fasten your seatbelts and return your tray tables to their upright and locked position. Flight attendants, prepare for landing._

Jared stretched and put his seat up, then started gathering up his things.

****

He made his way through the airport at a leisurely pace. There was enough time before his connector to Vancouver that he didn't need to rush. He hit the restroom, and when he came out, he glanced toward security. That's when he saw her. She was just leaving the security area, and as she walked through a beam of sunlight from the skylight, it was like a spotlight shone on her. He started to run, dragging his carry on behind him. He shouted her name, but she was too far away. Once he was out of the secure area he stopped, looking around him. He didn't see her. He ran toward baggage claim, but she wasn't there. He spun in a slow circle, hopeful. Wait. There she is! He ran toward the door just as she climbed aboard a shuttle. He thought he could still catch her, but just as he got out the doors, the shuttle pulled away. He stood, defeated, watching it drive away. She was in Seattle, and he would find her. He wanted more than anything to drop everything and start searching, but he had responsibilities. He looked at his watch and realized he needed to get back through security if he wanted to make his flight. 

****

“She was right there! How am I going to find her? She could be anywhere by this point!” He paced the length of the trailer in just a few strides.

“Dude, you'll find her. And sit down! You're starting to make me dizzy.” Jared flopped into a chair, legs splayed out in front of him. Jensen leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees in what Jared liked to call his “big brother about to drop some wisdom” pose. “You remember when I started having the dreams? I was like a crazy person. I looked at every single woman that crossed my path from the moment I realized I was having the dreams until the moment we met. I was determined to find her, but it didn't matter, because we were gonna find each other no matter what.”

“That's easy for you to say now. You don't remember what it's like.”

“The hell I don't! It wasn't that long ago! I also remember that it was you who told me to trust the dreams. You were right, man, and now I'm telling you the same thing. Let's get through filming this week, and then after we're done on Friday, I'll go down to Seattle with you, and we can spend the weekend trying to run into your girl. Now come on, we need to get to makeup.” Jensen patted Jared on the knee, then got up and headed for the trailer door. Forlorn, Jared followed. 

****

“Cut! That's a wrap for today.” The crew bustled around him, but it was all kind of a blur. He'd managed to make it through the week, and he was really itching to get on the road.

“Hey, earth to Jared!” He turned toward Jensen. “We're done!” A grin split Jared face. He practically ran over to makeup to get cleaned up. 

****

“Come on, man, I'm starving!” Jared pouted as Jensen pulled into the parking lot. 

“Dude, you’re always starving.”

“All the more reason to feed me now and avoid me complaining for the next three hours." Jensen parked and got out of the car. Jared reluctantly followed. He caught up with Jensen just before they got to the door. 

“Fine, but can we just get something quick?” He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. The bells jingled above his head as he stepped inside. He looked into the room, and there she was. He stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe it. She was here! Jensen bumped into him from behind. 

“Dude! If you want to be quick, standing in the doorway isn't helping!” Jared ignored him. He strode across the room as fast as he could, stopping in front of her table. Her name was like a prayer on his lips.

“Hi, Jared.” She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. He leaned down to smell her hair. Coconut. Jensen was right, dammit. He was never going to hear the end of it.


End file.
